The MeetUP
by Cavalliere
Summary: The internet is a vast world. It allows you to meet all sorts of people, from the regular jobless man to world class criminals. AU-ish, TYL. RnR please.


**Prologue:**

"The internet is a vast world much larger than we imagine it to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsunayoshi<strong>. He was just an ordinary Japanese guy living a normal life that sucks. He had been going around looking for a job, but even when he gets one he always ends up getting fired. He was soon very sure of it, he lacked good luck.

"Gokudera-kun! Calm down!" Tsuna screamed to the half Italian when he saw the man about to throw – what seemed to look like - a dynamite at the other man who seemed to have insulted his research.

How a man like him ended in a place like this with a bunch of other 'interesting' men, Tsuna did not know. But he was relieved that at least, he could get himself a friend for once. Tsuna didn't have too many friends. Most people just knew him as the no-good-Tsuna and he did not like that nickname. The internet was like his best friend, it gave him the chance to socialize with other people without having to deal with the whole no-good-Tsuna thing. A few days ago, while chatting with a various amount of people through the internet, one of them had given the idea that they should meet sometimes. Some of them agreed some did not, Tsuna himself disagreed at first, but after thinking things through, he ended up being the motivator of the event. After a few long persuasive chats, the seven of them finally agreed to meet here in Japan, in Namimori. And here they were now, gathered at a karaoke place, getting to know each other, though Tsuna never expected that he actually made friends with such people varying from awesome, interesting to dangerous even.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera Hayato<strong>. He was a half Italian and half Japanese. He was currently traveling around the world doing research on UMAs – Unidentified Mysterious Animals. The young man also claimed that one of the UMAs he has recently encountered seemed to have run off to somewhere here in Japan. So, Gokudera plans on searching through Namimori while he was there as well.

"What was that you stupid-cow!" Gokudera shouted, he was mad now, so very mad he felt like blowing up the whole building. "I suggest you take that back!" Earlier, while the half Italian was explaining about UMAs to everyone, a certain obnoxious brat had decided to mock him and tell him that he was an idiot to think such thing exists. Angered, the half Italian had drawn his most favorite weapon, dynamites.

Gokudera was always connected to the internet. He used it as help for his researches. He used the online chatting systems also as a way to gather information and during his free times, he uses it to make friends. He was one of the seven who did not agree on gathering with the other people in the real world. He thought that it was going to waste his precious time. But when one of them had given the recommendation that the gathering be done in Namimori, Japan, the half Italian immediately agreed on the meeting. His main reason being that the UMA research he plans on doing will be in Japan but he hadn't decided where, so why not start here in Namimori? Besides, as long as it didn't waste his time, making a few extra friends shouldn't hurt. He might even get to ask them to give him a tour of Namimori while they're at it. Or maybe help him search for the UMA even.

* * *

><p><strong>Lambo<strong>. He was a spoiled brat, especially since he had been living the easy life for the past 15 years of his short life. The boy was an obnoxious brat who thought highly of himself. He also tended to just laze himself out and do whatever he wanted. And usually, no one complained his behavior.

"You should calm down. Gokudera." The boy said, beforehand he had insulted Gokudera's research, calling it ridiculously stupid. He remained unaffected by Gokudera's shouts though, he simply sipped his drink.

The 15-year-old boy was very well associated with the internet. Using it to play online games mostly, but one day he had come across an interesting looking online chatting system. Curious – and he had nothing else to do anyway – he logged on and started chatting. He soon encountered those particular people and made friends with them virtually. When one of them initiated the gathering idea, he was the first one to refuse. Yes, refuse. He claimed that it was too bothersome and that he had other things to do. But Tsuna had managed to persuade the boy into agreeing, so here he was. Nevertheless, Lambo never expected that he would be the youngest amongst the seven, the others ranging from 9-11 years older.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasagawa Ryohei<strong>. He was a professional in boxing. He had been boxing ever since he was a kid, boxing was practically his soul mate. However, a few moments ago the pro-boxer had accidentally injured a man so badly, he was caught by the police. Now, the boxing maniac is on probation.

The boxer stood up at the sight of the angered Gokudera. He placed his right hand around Gokudera's shoulder and exclaimed. "You really should calm down to the EXTREME, octopus-head!"

Few days back some thugs had been picking on his younger sister, and Ryohei was simply trying to rescue her. Ryohei intended to give minor damage but the opponent just kept on fighting back he had no choice but to use his strength. A policeman who so happened to pass by stopped him just when he was about to deliver the final blow, in the end the police let go of the thugs and he was held on probation. He was banned from going into the ring until further notice. He was a training addict, to be forbidden to enter the ring made him go into deep depression because he had nothing to do. His sister had told him that he should try a certain online chatting system, telling him it should be a great way for him to pass time. Since he couldn't refuse his sister, he ended up chatting with another six people. When the gathering idea was given, Ryohei was of course the first one to agree, quote: "THAT WOULD BE AN EXTREMELY EXTREME IDEA! LET'S DO THAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto Takeshi<strong>. Being a star baseball player, he was fairly famous around this area. In fact, this man was clueless when it came to things besides baseball. Yet, many people tended to like him for he had that laid back nature and was also very nice.

"Now, now. Gokudera, Sasagawa-san." Yamamoto said when he saw that Gokudera and Ryohei were now shouting and calling each other names such as Octopus-head and Turf-top.

The baseball season was coming in a few weeks and Yamamoto was simply trying to use the internet service to check the tournament line-up when he came across an advertisement for an online chatting system. So he decided to give it a shot. Actually, it was him who gave the idea that they should meet up and gather together sometimes. He thought that it would be interesting to be able to meet virtual people in real life. He was mostly interested at how those people would look like in real life and also at what type of people they really were. Yet, even still he never expected that one of them would be a world class criminal while the other was an full-time assassin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rokudo Mukuro<strong>. This particular man spelled danger. He's a criminal on the run. Before he was being held on a certain Italian prison called the Vindice. People claimed that the prison was inescapable, well, it seems those people were wrong. Because here Mukuro was, enjoying his time in a karaoke place in Namimori, Japan hours away from Italy.

"Kufufufu~ This certainly is interesting." Mukuro mumbled amused by the sight before him.

The internet was a great source of information. Mukuro used them specifically to look up the places he could remain in to not get caught by the Vindice. In point of fact, Mukuro had gone to Japan as soon as he escaped Italy. The place seemed safe to him and it was also far enough from Italy. He was a skilled illusionist known to be the few who could deceive the Vindice. Mostly when he was out in the open, Mukuro used an illusion to mask his true appearance. However, he chose to show his real appearance to these six particular people that he had only met s few nights before. At first the reason Mukuro used the online chatting system was to interact with his subordinates – who escaped with him – when it was impossible for them to meet. But one night, he had decided to join a certain chat room thinking that it seemed interesting. He was one of the seven who agreed on holding this gathering.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari Kyoya<strong>. This man is an assassin. Why? Because he thought that the job would allow him to meet strong opponents and also because violence is his middle name.

Hibari hadn't said a word since he arrived there. Even though Mukuro had tried to initiate a conversation between them, Hibari merely ignored the illusionist. He just wasn't in the mood. And talking to a pineapple head was certainly out of the question.

If you people are wondering why a person like him would be in a place like this, the answer is simple, Mukuro. Hibari was not fond of socializing, he hated crowds and preferred to be alone and he certainly was not fond of the internet. He thought of the internet as a place where a bunch of weak herbivores who didn't have a life gathered. But the man was an assassin, he had to use the internet to receive his job and communicate with his client. One of the communicating systems Hibari used was the online chatting system and he so happens to encounter an interesting looking chat room while he was waiting for his client to log on. He joined the chat room simply to pass time and of course he was one of the three who refused to come to this gathering. When Hibari was about to leave the chat room deeming it a waste of valuable time, Mukuro had started a private chat with him. Mukuro told Hibari that he knew about the skylark's status and would love to get the chance to fight him sometime. Hibari immediately asked whether or not Mukuro was strong and the illusionist instantaneously told Hibari that he was a criminal who managed to run from Vindice. And upon hearing that, Hibari changed his mind. He deemed Mukuro a worthy opponent – though he didn't voice it – especially since he was one of the few people who knew about the existence of the super prison Vindice and also the fact that it was supposed to be inescapable.

* * *

><p>Thus, the story begins. For what the seven believe as just another meet-up may just turn into the greatest adventure of their lives.<p>

**End of prologue.**

* * *

><p>Please do leave a review on what you think. I'll wait for your opinions, if you guys think it's good and I should continue than I will :D Oh and suggestions are welcomed ^^<p> 


End file.
